There are known pipettes comprising a tip part with circular cross-section connected to a cylinder part, a separate removable tip container, i.e. tip, being attached to the tip part. The tip is usually maintained tightly in position with the aid of a cone joint. In order to seal the tip, the tip part may comprise a separate seal, an O-ring seal, for instance, or the otherwise rigid tip part may be coated with an elastic rubber-like material. A method and a device for fixing a rigid tip part coated with an elastic rubber-like material to a tip have been disclosed in FI patent specification 84789.
Currently used pipettes have the drawback of the tip being either too tightly or too loosely attached to the pipette tip part. In tip parts equipped with separate seals, contamination of the joint areas between the seals and other parts also involves a problem. In multi-channel pipettes, there is the additional problem of insecure attachment of the tips or of irregular attachment of the tips as the tips are spaced by varying distances. Poor attachment of the tips may cause leakage, dosage errors or additional work in order to attach or detach the tips.
Currently used pipette tip parts have a typical hardness of approx. 78 Shore D.